Birds of a Feather
by Avalonolava
Summary: Drabbles on the friendship and relationship of Helga and Salazar.
1. Outburst

A/N: (7/9/12) I've snagged myself a beta by the name of Lottie! She's brilliant and has graciously looked through Birds of a Feather and edited a few mistakes I've made, as well has let me know to improve my writing. So thank her for her lovely beta skills!

* * *

**Outburst**

"Oh, would you stop this talk of the purity of bloodlines! You ramble on about it every day as if by repetition we will agree to the idea!"

The table went deathly quiet as the stared at the sudden outburst from one Helga Hufflepuff. Out of the four of them, she was the less aggressive, and more agreeable one, so this sudden outburst was a shock to say the very least. Salazar looked at her with hidden shock; not only had he been interrupted, he had been interrupted by Helga the last person in the world he assumed would dare to silence him.

The booming laughter of Godric Gryffindor, and his hand pounding against the table, "By the gods Helga!" broke the silence. The woman next to Godric stifled out a small laugh, before covering it up with a cough. Helga looked down towards her plate. She was pleased with herself, but was trying desperately to hide it. Godric continued to laugh when finally Salazar spoke up again, "I can say with honesty that I did not expect you to interrupt me Lady Hufflepuff."

He had taken to only addressing her by her surname, which wouldn't have bothered her so much if he didn't say her name as if he was teasing her. She knew that he didn't quite understand her place among the four of them. Godric was brave and had many an idea of how to build up the school, and Rowena was very interested in learning all that she could; she was very dedicated to study and research. Whereas Helga knew how to cook, how to distinguish plants from one another and had an understanding of those around her, the others came to believe she couldn't dislike anyone.

She glanced towards Salazar, whose face held an amused smirk, then quickly looked back to her dinner before picking up her fork to put food in her mouth before she said something else. Finally Godric's laughter died down and he returned his attention to his food. Though the moment had passed, Helga could still feel Salazar's gaze on her.

"I must tend to my room. I have yet to decorate it," she said with a more casual tone, before pushing back her chair and leaving her group. Her excuse was not a lie, although it was a very convenient excuse to escape the gaze of Salazar. She did not know if he had a temper. One could only assume he did with his moral standing. Still, it was easier to avoid him than risk him teasing her or confronting her.

Helga walked briskly to her basement common area, knocking on a barrel to reveal its entrance. She was proud of her way of entrance; Godric had a painting placed at his doorway, Rowena had a talking knocker, and Salazar had enchanted a wall. They all required spoken passwords, whereas Helga's entryway simply required a knock or two on a barrel. She found the simplicity would befuddle the others, which made her enjoy her work even more.

She was good friends with them all, but she knew that they though she was beneath them in academics. They all had bright ideas and were very dedicated to deep thought, but she was focused on nature and being kind. In fact, most of the research she had done with her garden helped Salazar with his potion making, not that he would admit it.


	2. Fury

**Fury**

Her unrelenting sweetness was suffocating. Why she had to appease everyone was unnerving to Salazar, so he normally reacted in such a way to annoy her. If he could rile her up enough, he could get her eyes to sparkle with a rare emotion: fury. To see her passionate for even a moment could get him to smile, which displeased him for his smile would take Helga out of her moment of fury and back to her tame, tender self.

Today was no exception to Salazar's task of bringing forth Helga's rage; he was watching her prepare their dinner, without magic. 'Magic cannot do what I can do with my ingredients, Salazar,' she had said to him when he first caught her cooking. She would say things like this to him about most things she did with a tone of superiority, like it was something he ought to already know.

He leaned on the door frame, "Is this what you'll do when the students arrive? Teach them to cook without magic?" He did not contain his amused smirk as he snatched a near by apple and took a bite of it.

Helga stiffened at the sound of his voice, before turning pointedly to him with a scowl. 30 seconds must be a new record for this task of his. "I'd be careful how you address your cook, Salazar. Wouldn't want your plate to be poisoned." She kept at stern face, awaiting his reply.

He smiled, letting his fondness of her reaction get the better of him, "No, I wouldn't want that." He took another bite of the apple, noticing her gaze on the fruit.

"Do not eat much, you'll spoil your dinner," she said after a moment, her tone almost motherly. She turned back around to tend to the dish, but he did not take his leave. Instead he continued to watch her; her concentration brought her brow down making her less tame. He wondered if she was still thinking of his comment as he thought of hers. Not that he wanted her to know that he thought of her in any way, for that would be against… some principle in him.

Or so he'd tell himself.


	3. Accismus

**Accismus**

The current situation Salazar found himself could either be described as troublesome or wondrous. Helga had managed to persuade him to accompany her into the nearby wood to collect various plants and herbs for their meals, and for his potions. Out of courtesy he agreed, but upon gazing on his companion he was mentally scolding himself. She was glowing in the natural light and he was unsure how to act, so he stood still watching her walk around picking flowers.

"We are surrounded by beauty, Salazar, and yet you still scowl," Helga began, a smile on her face. Her tone was playful which only discomforted him more. It was his game to annoy her, not the other way around.

"Beauty is subjective," he replied dully.

She tilted her head, still amused by his indifference. "I will not disagree with you, but I will ask why you decided to accompany me if such a sight does not appease you."

If only she realized… He thought to himself before clearing his throat. "A lady should not venture the wood without a companion."

Helga laughed at this comment and returned to walking, "I hardly think any rules of decorum are of value here."

Salazar began to walk, following her along the path. "It is not a matter of decorum, rather a-"

"A matter of caring for my well being?" She turned her head to smirk at him.

He could not hold back a smile and replied, "Now, I wouldn't say that."

"Liar," she sang, knelling down to inspect a plant.

He stood nearby her, "I may be many things Lady Hufflepuff, but I am not a liar."

She appeared thoughtful for a moment, before taking a leaf off the plant and rising."You may not be a liar, but you, sir, are an accismus." Her eyes had that sparkle in them he only saw when he angered her.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Pray, what is an accismus?"

Helga stopped walking and stood with her hands clasped over her basket that carried her ingredients. "We do have an ever expanding library Salazar, I'm sure you could navigate yourself around one of the volumes to find the definition."

"That may be so, but why shall I go to the trouble whilst you know the information I seek in your head?" He did not stop the amused smirk that grew on his face.

"Because I will not indulge such information to you, no matter what tactics you try. So I suggest you take my advice and search for a book that contains the definition you seek."

Salazar took a step toward her. "There's nothing I can do to get the definition from you?" He watched her cautiously, not wanting his boldness scare her. Helga looked at him with an unknown emotion in her eyes. She stepped to meet him, stopping a couple inches from him.

"Not one thing, Salazar. Try as you might, you shall not break me." She grinned up at him. Her teasing was beginning to intrigue him more; she seemed more ambitious out in the forest. His gaze lowered to her lips, before locking eyes with her again.

"Well then… Helga, I should return to the castle to research as much as possible." His voice was quieter than he intended, making his words to sound more intimate.

"Let me know of your findings," she said just as quietly, before maneuvering around him, walking back towards the castle. Salazar watched her go making a note to accompany Helga out on her walks more often.


	4. A Minor Disagreement

**A Minor Disagreement**

Helga had confined herself to a writing desk where she was attempting to write her notes in a more organized manner, however it was proving difficult. She did not have the patience to rewrite, nor did it keep her attention long enough for her to even begin. She held her quill hovering over the parchment, trying to refocus her thoughts to the task when the sound of an approaching person caused her to look up.

"Oh, hello Salazar," she said, greeting him as he walked to stand near her table.

"Helga," he replied in his usual uninterested tone. Though he feigned indifference, she knew otherwise, even if he did not admit it to himself.

"How can I be of service today? Did you find the definition of accismus?" She smiled, putting her quill down and placing her hands on her lap, awaiting his answer.

"Upon hours of searching, I have found the definition," he admitted, crossing his arms. She smiled at his annoyance; undoubtedly what she had called him had not been agreeable.

She rose from her seat, settling her shawl around her shoulders comfortably before asking, "And you do not agree?"

"I find myself… in disagreement with what you've accused me of." Salazar stepped forward maintaining eye contact with Helga. She did not move but continued to watch him with a curious gaze.

"Oh? So I may not call you liar or an accismus? Then what can I describe you as? Other than stubborn." She clasped her hands together, letting them lie over her middle.

The corners of Salazar's lips twitched as he tried to hide his amusement with her teasing. "You may continue to call me Salazar. For that is who I am." She rolled her eyes at this statement, and turned away from him towards her desk. "I can think of a great many more things to call you."

He laughed at her unmasked annoyance. He raised his hand to touch her elbow to turn her towards him, which startled Helga, for he had never laid a hand on her in their previous incounters.

"Forgive me, I…" he paused looking into her eyes trying to predict the outcome of what he was about to do. He did not have to think long however, when he felt Helga's hand against his cheek and saw a small smile on her lips.

"I think, Salazar, that by denying you are an accismus you are being the very definition of one," she said gently, letting her hand fall to rest on his chest.

"Then what may I call you, Lady Hufflepuff? By the book, you also feign what you truly desire." He leaned towards her, bringing his hand to the back of her neck.

Her blush was very apparent as she replied softly, "I daresay you're trying to change my opinion of you."

"I will not be called an accismus, as I have said." Not wanting Helga to get the last word, he quickly closed the gap between them with a kiss. With that action all the tension between the two melted quickly away and almost rose tenfold when the kiss ceased.

Salazar smiled, caressing her cheek as she spoke, "Well Salazar, it seems I can no longer refer to you as an accismus."

He shook his head, still smiling, "No, I think not."

"Good," she replied cheekily and then moved her hand to his neck to lower his face to hers where she placed a kiss on his cheek. He looked at her longingly,curious for her shy kiss.

"I must go make dinner for us all," she explained, before slowly and almost begrudgingly leaving the room to leave Salazar with his thoughts.

His thoughts were now only focused on her.


	5. What of Love?

**What of Love?**

"But what of love?" Rowena questioned the group. She had been asking questions all afternoon in an attempt to get the group better acquainted and so far only Godric and Helga were answering. Salazar was standing stoically, listening to the answers his companions gave, willing to obtain information on them without giving any of himself away.

Godric thought for a moment. "I have not been in love. There was a girl back home, but she married a farmer before I had a chance to court her. Could have been love; I did feel strongly towards her, though she did not know it."

Rowena looked sympathetic, "My, that is tragic."

"Do not dwell on it Rowena, for I do not." He smiled reassuringly towards her.

"How about you Helga? You must have had suitors." Godric turned the attention to Helga, who smiled at the assumption.

"No, I'm afraid not." Her answer was simple and partially a lie. She did not have suitors prior to her stay here, but recently had found comfort with Salazar. She could not say if the affection she felt was love, especially since she was still unsure he even felt such a strong emotion towards her.

"Salazar, I demand you answer this question since you've refused the others," Rowena said with a stern, but teasing voice expecting the man to continue to deny her attempts of getting him to talk. Godric laughed, because after the mundane questions Rowena had been asking all afternoon he doubted Salazar would answer such a personal question. That and he wasn't even sure his friend knew to love another.

There was a pause before Salazar cleared his throat and answered, "Yes, I know of love." His eyes flickered to Helga, who looked bemused but he could swear he saw her smile flicker over her face before she too hid her true feelings.


	6. Lucky

**Lucky**

Rowena and Helga were submersed in conversation regarding their lesson plans in their newly built main hall. Only Rowena could talk for ages about the education of their potential students. It wasn't that Helga minded, but she could feel Salazar's gaze at her from across the room. Since their meeting in Helga's study, neither could not stop their smiles and gazes, try as they might.

All the while Salazar took no attempt to listen to Godric, who was probably babbling about his common room. He kept his gaze on the profile of Helga and he could tell she was very much aware of it. He was determined to get her alone to indulge in her.

The woman that occupied his thoughts abruptly rose. "Pray, Rowena may we continue this talk another time? I'm feeling a bit tired from the cleaning today."

Rowena looked shocked at Helga's sudden interruption and then smiled. Godric took this opportunity to leave his uninterested friend to speak with Rowena, who was often in raptures at his stories and ideas for the school.

Helga walked with purpose towards the doorway of the grand room, glancing to Salazar briefly with a small smile. Once she was out of the room, Salazar looked to the two remaining there. Rowena and Godric paid no attention towards him as they talked, so he quickly took his leave of the room, looking for the direction Helga went.

He saw the hem of her skirt flow around the corner and quickly followed it. When he turned the corner, she stood smiling at him. "I thought I heard another set of footsteps."

He smiled at her and walked until he was only inches from her. "How are you today, Helga?"

"Very well, Salazar. How are you?" she asked softly, taking his hand into her.

"I find myself quite… enamored." He brought his other hand up to Helga's cheek, feeling overwhelmed with adolescent giddiness.

Helga laughed softly. "I don't think I've heard you use such an endearing term previously."

"Now is a perfect moment to use such terms," he explained, before closing what little distance there was between them. Merlin knew, he'd been waiting too long to kiss her again, and it was going to make the best of having her alone. He stopped the kiss after a few moments to say. "I've been waiting all day to do that."

She giggled. "I couldn't have guessed. Did you have to stare so intently?"

He tried not to look embarrassed. "I was simply trying to get your attention."

She gave him a skeptical look, but smiled. "And you succeeded."

"Lucky for me." He smiled, putting his arms around her to embrace her. Helga wrapped her arms around him and they stood simply being close with one another.

Salazar's mind was running, he felt so… he wasn't sure exactly what he was feeling. He closed his eyes, appreciating the embrace, and felt Helga turning her head to kiss his cheek. She was always so gentle with him and it made him feel light headed. It made he wonder if he made her feel the same way. It made him wonder if he could make her feel that way.

"You are remarkable," he said, pulling back to see her face but he kept her close with his hands on her lower back.

"And you are incorrigible." Her eyes held that sparkle he loved to ignite and she leaned forward this time to kiss him. She did not hold back her passion with the kiss, encouraging Salazar to respond with the same enthusiasm. Her hands held the back of his head and went through his hair causing a low groan to escape his throat. She pulled back at this and looked to him with a small look of pride on her face.

"I think it's best if we cease, lest Rowena or Godric hear you." Her mocking tone didn't escape his notice.

"One of these days, I will have to shush you," he replied with a smirk, eying her lips. Helga blushed at the statement, but smiled at the image that particular event occurring.

"One could say that was a challenge, Salazar," she whispered.

"That is because, dearest, it is." His nipped her lips playfully, feeling more comfortable in his boldness with her.

Her smiled widened. "Well then, I accept your challenge."


	7. At Peace

A/N: When I wrote this I listened to Any Other Name by Thomas Newman on repeat. I think that particular track of the American Beauty soundtrack fits this moment perfectly.

* * *

**At Peace**

The light from the only window in the room shone through the shear curtain, giving the room a warm faded glow. Salazar was laid back on Helga's bed, drawing circles on Helga's exposed back. She sighed contently, moving closer to him.

"I feel as if I've slept for ages, but I also feel so at peace I could sleep another week," she said quietly, opening her eyes to look up at him.

"I have no quarrel with you staying here with me for another week," Salazar said with a grin. That grin had not left since Helga had been around him.

She breathed a laugh. "A response I should learn to expect from you."

"If I had it my way, we'd never leave this room," he muttered, with a small smirk on his face.

She propped her head up with her hand and looked at him with a smile. "But what of food? Surely we'd get hungry."

His smirk growing larger, he pulled Helga into an embrace so she was atop him. "We do have wands you know. Magic can surely get us whatever we need."

She narrowed her eyes, "Salazar, nothing will compare to-"

"Cooking it yourself. I know." He smiled at her, moving his head to kiss her gently.

Breaking the kiss to glare at him she said, "Don't patronize me."

He chucked, only infuriating her further. She made to move away from him, but he kept his arms wrapped around her. "Love, you know I tease." He moved one his hands to brush her hair from her face.

Her face softened, but she kept her voice stern, "I think you enjoy making me angry." She rested her chin on his chest, moving her hands to his face to stoke it.

"You get this fiery look in your eye. I enjoy being the one to make it happen," he replied truthfully.

"Of course." Helga rolled her eyes, "I often ask myself how I manage to stay around you for very long," she teased.

Salazar chucked once more. "Do not question it."

She smiled at him, and turned her head to kiss his chest. "I think I shall make some food now."

He let her off him and she grabbed her golden robe off a nearby chair and quickly put it on. He watched her as she made her way around her room, cleaning up a bit before making her way out of the room to make them breakfast.

The room was silent, other than the quiet rustling of the sheer curtain. Salazar sat up, his back against the frame of Helga's bed, thinking to himself. There was no doubt in his mind that was he was happy whenever he was around Helga, but what if… No, he must not think of a time where what he thought of the group's openness to those of impure bloodlines could drive a wedge between Helga and him. The thought made him almost angry, that he could have a purpose to hurt her.

If he were honest with himself, he began to see slight folly in his beliefs, but he often reminded himself that it was just an effect of being around Helga's understanding person most days.

His sigh sounded loud in such a quiet room; he hoped she would not dally any longer with her cooking. Left alone with his own thoughts, Salazar became too unsure of everything around him.


	8. Subtle Seduction

**Subtle Seduction**

"Good evening, Helga," Salazar greeted. He smirked at her, thinking about their many meetings this week. They had spent their time most unwisely, Helga had said, but he disagreed wholeheartedly. He couldn't think of a better way to spend his - their - time.

Helga nodded, slightly embarrassed by Salazar smirking at her that way when Rowena and Godric were near.

"Good evening, Salazar," she replied, giving him a small glare and walking past him to the dinner table. He continued to smirk and followed her to the table, taking the place next to her.

Godric and Rowena quickly followed suit and sat across from Helga and Salazar.

"Dinner looks superb, Helga!" Godric exclaimed, taking a spoon and scooping some mashed potatoes onto his plate.

Helga smiled. "You're too kind Godric. My cooking can only be satisfactory for so long before it becomes tiresome."

"Oh don't be silly Helga, your cooking is always extraordinary. Sometimes it's the only part of the day I look forward to," Rowena said sincerely, patting Helga's hand. Helga smiled at her dear friend, nodding a thank you as the rest of the table scooped portions onto their plates.

"So, Rowena, what do you think of the course plans I've been working on?" Godric asked, before taking a drink of wine. Rowena brightened at the topic.

"You have actually begun planning?" she asked, excited at Godric's sudden interest in the classes he would be teaching. Godric had been putting off planning his courses, saying they were mundane. Not to mention his interest in the forest that laid outside the grounds.

"They're at it again," Salazar said lowly, so only Helga would hear him. Helga simply looked at him out of the corner of her eye as she took a bite of her dinner.

"Do you think Godric really has put thought into his courses?" Salazar asked, leaning towards her, taking a sip of wine. Godric and Rowena continued to converse without a second glance to Helga and Salazar.

"Does it really matter to you, Salazar?" Helga finally responded, looking at him with an eyebrow raised. He smiled, and gave a small shrug.

"I am simply trying to converse with you, Helga." He chucked.

"An activity you lack the skill in," she replied with a smirk. She took a drink of her wine, looking everywhere but at Salazar.

_'Always the tease,'_ Salazar thought, smirking at her insult.

"Helga, have you thought about teaching a course on the plants you collect?" Rowena asked, drawing the conversation back to the whole table.

"I have. It could be a course that coexists with Potions. They would benefit one another," Helga explained to her friend. Rowena nodded in approval.

"That sounds very wise. And Salazar, you agree?" Rowena turned her attention to the man, who had just taken a bite of bread.

"Naturally. If the children take Helga's course, they will be better prepared to mix potions," Salazar replied. His tone gave nothing away to his current favoritism to Helga, though Helga did smile at his answer.

"Have you thought of any other courses you'd teach?" Rowena asked, directing her question to Helga. Helga placed her hands in her lap as to not toy with her utensils as she spoke.

"I was thinking of a course focusing on Runes," she replied simply. Rowena made her reply, but Helga was temporarily distracted by Salazar grabbing her hand underneath the table. She nodded at Rowena to make it seem she understood what she was speaking of, but looked towards Salazar who was now speaking, or rather, pestering Godric. He gave no notice to Helga's stare.

"Our courses will do so much for wizarding families!" Rowena exclaimed, suddenly overwhelmed by the process they had made over the past few months.

Godric raised his goblet, adding a, "Here, here!"

Salazar lifted his goblet with his unoccupied hand and gave a silent raise in agreement, as Helga did the same. Rowena then asked Godric of his opinion of her latest paper she had written for her Transfiguration course, taking the focus once again off the more silent of the group.

Helga looked down to her lap where her and Salazar's hand were intertwined. Seeing Helga's focus change Salazar began to rub his thumb over her hand in gentle circular movements, smiling all the while.

She tore her focus away from her lap, and began to eat the rest of her dinner to keep her mind preoccupied. Now was not the time to let it wander away to the haven she and Salazar shared. This became more difficult as he flipped her hand over and began to lightly run his fingers up her palm to her forearm. She shivered involuntarily, and Godric took notice.

"Helga, are you cold? I could ignite the fire once more." He made to stand up, but Helga quickly motioned for him to be seated.

"No, no. I simply felt a stray breeze," she explained, turning pink. Salazar attempted to his his grin by taking a sip of wine.

Salazar continued these actions until everyone had finished their meal, much to Helga's discomfort.

"As usual, the dinner was delicious, Helga." Godric smiled, bowing his head to show appreciation. Rowena nodded in agreement as she rose to help Helga clear the table. Though she could use magic to clear the table, Helga had risen from the table in order to stop Salazar's caresses, and no one was the wiser since Helga usually insisted on using her own two hands whenever she could.

"I shall see you three in the morning," Rowena declared after the table had been cleared. She curtsied, before taking her leave of the group. Helga stood at the head of the table as Godric and Salazar rose to stand with her.

"I think I shall follow Rowena's example and sleep. I am so full I cannot think of anything that would please me more." Godric then left his friends, but not before finishing off the wine.

After Godric's leave, Helga looked at Salazar for a moment before speaking.

"I think I shall also retire for the night," she said idly, as if the events during dinner had no effect on her.

"I find myself not yet drowsy enough for sleep," Salazar said with a small grin present on his features.

"Perhaps you could prepare your courses. When I cannot sleep I spend the night writing," she suggested, walking past him towards the door. He began to follow her.

"Sounds rather dull," he remarked.

"Well, dullness can lull some to sleep," she offered, reaching the entrance to the dinning room. Once the two were in the corridor, she turned to face him.

"Goodnight Salazar," said Helga with a friendly smile.

Salazar stepped forward, closer to her. "Goodnight Helga."


	9. Can'tWon't

"I am stopping this, Salazar," said Helga. Her look was stern, but Salazar could see her displeasure for the words as she spoke them. He made to take her hands, but she crossed her arms.

"Helga…" He began, suddenly fearing her rejection.

"We cannot live in this fantasy any longer! We are disillusioned by our-"

"Our feelings? I believe you were the one to encourage us to act upon our feelings, Helga," Salazar interrupted, now angry with her sudden rejection. She flinched at his words, looking away from him.

He should have foreseen this.

"Salazar, I-," Helga began, choking on her own words. She inhaled sharply, trying not to let her emotions overcome her. He glared at her attempted composure.

"How can you deny this- us, Helga? You cannot!" He spoke harshly, but at low volume, stepping closer to her.

"How can we keep this?" She asked with a small voice, avoiding his eyes.

"By staying in our reverie. Not allowing doubts and fears guide our actions," he spoke with passion. It was his last hope of convincing her, for if his words could not convince her…

"How are we meant to keep this up, Salazar?" Helga was no longer attempting to hide her distress. She looked to her hands in an attempt to keep her eyes from his.

She continued, "Were we supposed to continue to sneak around the castle, even when the students arrive? Keep it from our dearest friends?"

Salazar simply looked at her, his expression betraying his inner despair at her words. He looked away from her.

"If this is the way you want it," he said quietly before adding, "Miss Hufflepuff."

Helga turned her head sharply away, as Salazar walked past her. His footsteps echoed off the corridor's walls loudly; it wasn't until she heard a door slam that Helga was left in silence.

It wouldn't be until tomorrow that she would discover Salazar had left the grounds, not knowing whether or not he'd return


	10. The Return

A fortnight had passed since Helga had seen Salazar, and she knew the reason why. Godric and Rowena believed him to be frustrated at the three disagreeing with his thoughts on muggle borns and wether they should be allow in their school, and she left them to their assumptions. She only hoped he would return soon; Hogwarts was set to open quite soon.

Since they last spoke, Helga spent her days out in the grounds, taking walks. She hoped the walking would take her thoughts away from him, but all they did was remind her of the walks he would accompany when they were first settled at Hogwarts. Naturally, all this did to Helga's poor mind was make it continuously question her decision to end her romantic relation with Salazar.

If Rowena and Godric did not suspect their two friends' relationship, Helga's melancholy mood certainly gave them pause. Rowena had often attempted to engage her friend in conversation, only to be appeased for a few moments before Helga said she had chores to do. After all, they would be opening the school for the students as soon as Salazar returned, which was soon Godric gathered.

So, with one of them missing, the three founders continued preparing their castle for incoming students. Helga had stocked the ingredients cupboard to the brim, feeling satisfied that both Herbology and Potions would be taken care of. Rowena had stocked the Library with enough books to nurture the young minds, while Godric continued to explore the surrounding thicket and documenting his findings for his Defense course.

It had the appearance of all things going well, but they still awaited Salazar's return. And he did return, in due time. The first to see him was Helga; she was on the borders of the castle, taking her usual walk around the grounds to clear her mind when the faint gallop of hooves could be heard. She stood patiently, waiting for the person on the horse to get close enough for her to identify the rider.

Salazar slowed his horse to a trot as he passed Helga. He had seen her golden shaw from afar, a small spark of admiration igniting upon the realization of her standing there. But he would not allow himself such leisure as to believe her change in mind. He would abide by her wishes and they would be no more than friends. 'If that,' he allowed himself to think, selfishly.

They locked eyes as he passed, before he looked away and towards the castle. _Those eyes._ Everything he had hoped to gain by leaving her presence these past weeks was in vain; he still felt, more ardently. He felt rage, hurt, love, and there was a constant ache from all.

Helga watched his figure as he continued towards the castle, and felt an irrational shock from his cold stare. 'What did I expect? A warm greeting?' She chastised herself. No, things were far too complicated and too far gone for such actions. She would have to stand by her words, and perhaps they would grow to be friends once more.

Then again, perhaps they would both be preoccupied with the school's opening for such thoughts of love and hurt to consume their thoughts. Helga wasn't sure which she preferred.


	11. Splenetic

"Salazar." Helga's voice was determined and, dare he say, _angry_.

His gaze snapped up from his parchment to meet her eyes; she was indeed angry. She stood partially in the room, hiding behind the door apparently unsure of how he would receive her. He gave a frustrated sigh before asking, "What is you need, Miss Hufflepuff?"

Her eyes narrowed, apparently taking his uninterested tone as reason to become more enraged. Pushing the door open, she strode in and came to stop in front of the table Salazar was sitting at.

"_What I need_ is for you to at least act civil towards myself when Godric and Rowena are around. Rowena continues to ask what happened to make you act so hostile, and I don't wish to discuss it with her," Helga explained, looking flushed.

Salazar fought the urge to smirk. He had never seen her so furious, and frankly it was amusing and satisfying. On one hand, his ability to make her so infuriated reminded him of his earlier attempts of subtle flirting, on the other it pleased him to see her suffer as he did. He was not sure she would be so affected, but she was proving him wrong.

"Why not tell them? After all, nothing is going on between us now," he said with the air of serene calmness. He was surprised at his own composure. He had not been alone with Helga in some time.

Helga began to pace, anger and contrite radiating from her. She stopped after a moment and looked at him directly. "Fine, if you wish to continue this," she searched for the word, "foolish punishment, by all means continue!" She threw her hands up, as Salazar watched in shock.

His amusement faltered, and resentment resonated within him. "Do not act like a victim, _Miss Hufflepuff_." He stood up to look down on her. "You decided this was the way it had to be, with no consideration for me."

Helga looked to her former lover, her angry demeanor replaced with one of sorrow and guilt.

"Did you think it would be as it was before? My subtle appreciation for you ways and manners?" Salazar continued, his words dripping with spite.

"I thought we could-"

"_We can be nothing_!" Salazar spat, his emotions getting the better of him. "I gave you my heart, and you…" His voice trailed off. He looked down, conflicted between feeling sadness and anger. Suddenly he heard the door hit the frame with a soft thump, and found that Helga had left. He could hear her footsteps as she ran down the corridor.

Running away from him once more.


End file.
